Girl meets new boyfriend
by Pablo96
Summary: Riley stepped back for Maya and lost love of her life. If new older boyfriend will make her happy again or hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Girl Meets World

Riley was still in love with Lucas but now he is dating Maya. Riley just break up with Charlie because she likes him but it isn't love. Riley now doesn't talk with Maya and Lucas often because they don't know about what Riley is feeling and she doesn't want to hurt Maya. They are speaking and school but don't hang out after it. Only Farkle now how she feels but he also doesn't tell them too because Riley beg him to that. Maya doesn't that Riley break up with Charlie because her best friends want only talk about Maya staff. Maya and Lucas know that something happening with Riley but now they are focus on their relationship which is weird to them. They don't speak and only look at the floor. Lucas know that only person who he wants to date is Riley but he is still with Maya because he thinks that this what Riley want and he will do everything to make her happy because he loves her and if that makes her happy he will do it now matter how miserable it makes him.

Today Riley's Uncle John is visiting his family. He lives 5 minutes from them but at NYU he has a lot of work and not have enough time to visit them often. He has a flatmate name Kevin who Is one year younger than him and three year older then Riley but he started studies earlier because he was smart enough. Today he brings him at the family dinner because he like him an don't want to leave him alone. When they arrived he greets with him family and introduce Kevin to them but Riley wasn't in the room. When he ask about her Topanga she says that she is in her room and that how she spends all days since she back from Texas and don't wanna talk about it. When she finally come to them And look and Kevin in the same time when he look at her she fell like the time stopped. She looks in hist beautiful blue eyes and she felt something what she think she only fell when she looks in Lucas eyes. Kevin was handsome and well-built and have amazing smile. "Probably I finally can move on" She thought . When Kevin saw Riley his only one think was "I fell in love with her".

After dinner Kevin sit next to Riley on couch and ask her if she want to go on date with him because he want to know her better. She agreed and she told rest of her family that she is now going on date with Kevin. Everybody was shocked and Cory yelled "NO!" but they were out of the apartment on this time. They went to Topanga's and talk about everything what was important to them. After two hours of talking he ask her if she want to be his girlfriend and she ask him if he doesn't think that their age different is a problem but he says that it isn't problem because he want to be with her and age different has nothing to do with his feelings to her. After that big smile come at she's face and say that she want to be his girlfriend after that he kiss her in lips and in that moment Maya and Lucas come to Topanga's and saw it. Maya was confused because she thought that Riley is with Charlie but Lucas was jealous and he take Maya's hand and go to meet the girl who's he loves.  
"Hey Riley" he and Maya said and in that moment Riley and Kevin stopped kissing and look at them "Oh hey guys what's up?" she asked  
"Who is he and why is he kissing you when you have a boyfriend?" Maya asked angry at her because she hated when people cheating each other. Kevin looks and Riley surprised because she didn't talk him that she has a boyfriend before he asked her about it Riley start answering Maya's question  
"Me and Charlie isn't together about two weeks know and I want to introduce you my new boyfriend Kevin who is Josh flatmate and this is Maya and Lucas my best friends".

I don't now yet where this story will go but I'm sure that this will be Rucas happy ending ;) I hope you will like this story


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Girl Meets World

"You break up with Charlie two weeks ago and you didn't tell me about that?!" Maya yelled at her best friend because they should tell each other about everything what happens in their life.  
"And when I should tell if didn't talk to me in three weeks now?!" Riley yelled back furious at her friend that she has claims to her that she didn't talk about her and Charlie.  
"We were talking and you should tell me" blond girl answer more peacefully.  
"No Maya we weren't since you and Lucas dating you didn't coming to my house, we didn't hang out together and if we are and school and you finally talk to me you only talk about Lucas where you two go on a date or what are doing on it. I really happy Maya that you and Lucas are so good together but don't have claims to me that I don't talk you about my life because you aren't interested in so maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore" Riley said and after that she take Kevin's hand and left Maya and Lucas with shocked and guilty faces. Maya realizes that what Riley just said was true she didn't talk or hang out with her or talk about her best friend staff since she has Lucas. And now she lost her friend because she focuses on herself and yelled at her friend when she should yell at herself.  
" Maya are you ok?" Lucas asked when she saw that she has tears in her eyes.  
"No I can't be fine when I wasn't with my best friend when she needs me the most. I haven't got her a chance to talk about her I only thought about me and how happy I was and I don't have my best friend only person whose knew all my secrets". Lucas only hugged her and says that this evening she should go to Riley and be honest with her and talk about everything if she still wants is best friends with Riley.

When Riley and Kevin left Topanga's she start crying and Kevin say that she can fix friendship with Maya only if she would talk with her honestly. Riley nodded and thanks him for everything and when their came to her apartment with holding hands all her family was shocked. Cory yelled that she is too young for boyfriends but Topanga immediately calm him down. Riley fast say goodbye to everyone and go to her room and locked the door. Kevin explain rest of her family what happened in Topanga's and after that everyone go to their homes but Cory and Topanga only think about what to do to bring their daughter back to herself.

Riley was lying on her bed when she heard that her window has being open so she take a book which was the closest thing and hit someone who was trying to get in her room.  
"HEYYY Riley it's me Maya" she yelled but not laud enough to wake Riley's parent up.  
"Maya what are you doing here there is 1 a.m. in the morning".  
"Well after what you said to me at Topanga's I was so upset at myself that I wasn't with you when you need me the most and I only want to become best friends with you again. You are the only person who was with me when I was hurt or happy. I'm sorry that I recently been awful friend but I want you back to my life and please forgive me" Maya ended and was waiting what Riley say and only hope that she would accept her apology.  
"Maya I forgive you but I don't know if everything will be back to normal. You have Lucas and now I have Kevin so we probably don't have time to hang out as often as in the past. I only know that you are to me like sister and don't want you out of my life so maybe we could spend this weekend together without boys just only you and me what you think about this?"  
"That's what I want the most to do on my weekend" Maya said and hugged her best friend as tight as she never done this before. She was so happy that Riley forgive her but she know that there was something what Riley hide but now she can't ask her about it because she don't want to ruin their friendship again but later she would figure it.

Kevin POV

"So Riley is now alone in her locked room. I know that she always left her window open so this time to my revenge. Everything what would happened to Riley her pain will be all your fault Josh. So let's go and have fun with Riley…

 **Author's note**

So what Kevin wants to do with Riley? And why this is Josh fault? I also want to thank everyone who read this story if you enjoy it give me review it's my first story so every opinion is important to me. And to the end I want to warn you that next chapter probably will be on Thursday but if not it wouldn't be earlier then next Tuesday because I have two big exams on Tuesday and I need to prepper to them so when I finished them I would write another chapter. Have a nice week 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Girl Meets World

To Guest: You find out in this chapter what happed between the

I hope you will like this chapter

At 3 a.m. when Maya and Riley was sleeping somebody open a window ad got in the room, before any of them could scream he put a towel to their faces and then they only could see dark.

It was 10 a.m. when Maya wake up when she hasn't seen Riley in a room she remembered what happened this night. She run out of her room and start looking for Cory and Topanga they was sitting in the kitchen but when their saw her face they started warring  
"Maya what happened?" Topanga asked  
"Is Riley here? Did you see her today?" Maya ask  
"No but why you just get out of her room she should be there" Cory said but he feels that something bad happened to his daughter  
"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews somebody this night broke in Riley's room and put a towel to our faces before we could scream and after that I wake up and she wasn't in her room and I ran there but if she isn't there also so probably she was kidnapped" Maya hate to say that but this only logical explanation. Topanga stats crying and Cory call the police Maya text Farkle, Josh, Lucas, Zay and Shawn to come to Matthews's apartment as soon as possible. Lucas text her why but when she answer that something happened to Riley he start running as fast as he never before.

When everyone shows up in apartment Cory starts talking  
"I'm very thankful that you just be here but why are all there? He asked  
"Maya texted that something happened to Riley" Lucas explained  
"What?!" Josh, Shawn, Zay and Farkle scream because they didn't know about this text,  
"Someone kidnapped Riley" Topanga said still crying. When Lucas heard this words he changed himself in Texas Lucas but Farkle and Zay understand that and before he could do anything stupid they put him on the ground and sitting at him just in case if what to hit something  
"What happened to him" Shawn asked  
"That's what happened when someone of his friend's get hurt" Maya explained to him.

Ten minutes later when police arrived and Lucas calmed down Maya explained what happened in the night. Police leave and say that they would put information about Riley missing in newspapers and TV news. But Lucas asked one question to Josh  
"Where is Kevin? He should be there when his girlfriend has been kidnapped" Lucas said but in this moment Josh faces change from sad to terrified  
"Riley was his girlfriend?!" He yelled  
"Why are you screaming is something but with him? I thought you are friends and you were the one who introduced him to her" Cory said with worrying face  
"But something happened later…" Josh said with embarrassed face  
"What?" Maya asked with confusion face  
"Yesterday after I left your house before they came back from their date I slept with his sister" Josh said with sad face  
"And what it have with Riley?" Lucas asked  
"He found what I did because he came to our flat when we were doing this and was furious he said that I promised him that I will no fuck his sister and I will feel what he was feeling in that moment when he caught us". Everyone one was shocked and don't say anything when his phone rang  
"Hello" He answered  
"Hello Josh how are you feeling when Riley isn't safe now?" Kevin said and in that moment Josh was furious  
"Let her go! She has nothing with this" Josh screamed and Lucas caught his phone and turn on the speakerphone  
"Well I don't think so Riley is right next to me I think you should hear this" He said and everyone was silent before they hear the scream  
"NOO Please don't to this I don't want you to do THIS!" Their heard her screaming and everyone started crying even Shawn who hugged Cory  
"What did you do to her?" Josh asked furious  
"I only do what you did to my sister I only fucked her but she annoyed me with her screaming so I hit her in her head and now finally she is shut up"  
"Josh doesn't raped your sister she want to this but Riley doesn't I tell I will found you and you will pay for everting what you did to her!" Lucas yelled and came out of apartment  
"Who was that but I don't care when he found her he won't recognize her even" He said  
"What you did to her?" Josh asked  
" Ow for now nothing but when you met her again she probably will have a lot on cuts on her face or be dead I don't decided yet" He said wit happy voice but after that they heard punched and everything was silent  
"Kevin what did you do?" Josh asked  
"It's Lucas I just gave him what he deserved but right now I need to help Riley" He said and everyone was shocked but refiled that everything ended. But this isn't the end of their nightmare…

Author's note

So guys wrote this chapter earlier but I forgot to updated it so next chapter will be published probably on Wednesday or day earlier. Please give review, favorite or follow if you like the story because I don't know if guys want me to continue the story. Have a nice weekend


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Girl Meets World

After a knockout Lucas starts looking for Riley. When he saw her she was naked and unconscious. He tries to wake her up and call 911 for help. Ten minutes later Ambulance takes her to the hospital and Lucas come with them. He called to Mr. Matthews and told him to what hospital Riley is going.

When they arrived Lucas was sitting in waiting room and cries  
"Lucas what happened? Where is Riley?" Topanga ask him  
"She was unconscious I try to woke her up but I couldn't no she is in surgery room but no one tell anything about her. She can't die she is the only reason why I want to be good person…" He said and everyone look and him  
"Lucas what that is mean?" Maya asked with confusion face  
"I love her all my heart she changed me into person I always want to be when I see her smiling everything stopped for me and I became happy no matter in what mood I am…?  
"So why are you dating Maya?" Farkle asked  
"What this crazy boy dating my daughter?!" Shawn asked but Cory calmed him down  
"I love Maya but like sister and I think she doesn't love me either our dates was silent and from time to time we look at each other with weird face. I only dating her because Riley says this is what she want and I only want to make her happy even if it hurt me so much" Lucas explained and Maya only nodded her head and agree with his words  
"Riley isn't happy with your dating it hurts her so much. All three weeks she runs after school to her house and cries" Farkle told them  
"What? Why is she crying if it what she wants" Lucas said with surprised face  
"Because she still love you even more then before our trip to Texas but she thought that you and Maya are in love so she stepped back because she only wants to make your live happy?  
"She loves me?" Lucas asked with shocked face  
"Yes but now we should focus about her surgery and when she wake up you two will have a lot to talk about" Farkle said and everyone sit and wait for news about Riley.

5 hours later  
"Riley Matthews' family?" Doctor asked and everyone stood up  
"That we" they all said in the same time  
"Riley was in very bad condition when she got there when we operated her heart stopped but fortunately started beating again. But she is in coma and had very serious injury head. If she wouldn't wake up in three days the apertures which keep her life will be off I'm sorry. Now you can visit her but only two people in room in the same time" Doctor said and walked with them to the room where Riley is. They agree that first will come Cory and Topanga later Shawn with Josh then Farkle and Maya and the last will be Lucas. Auggie will not see her because right now he is in with grandparents in house.

Everyone visited Riley and now it was Lucas turn. When he walked to her room he saw that she is very pale. He sit in a chair next to her bed he took her hand and start talking to her how important is she to him and when the nurse said that he must leave he said last words  
"I love you and now I know that you too love me if you wake I promise that I will do something what would connect them forever".  
Riley's Pov  
I hear everything and I want to wake up and tell him that I want us to be together forever but I can't it's like be chained by handcuffs. But I fight and I will fight until I wake up and kiss the only boy in the world who I love.

Author's note

Hi guys so like I promise new chapter I don't know how long it will be. Tell me you want wake her up or die? You want to me continue this after hospital and their high school, college life or I should end this because I'm not good writer. So next update will be tomorrow or on Friday but if I didn't get any new review that will be the last chapter. Have a nice day


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Girl Meets World

Author's Note

Hey everyone I forgot to write this in first chapter so I write this now in this story their age is different.  
Riley, Farkle, Maya - 16

Lucas, Maya – 17  
Josh – 20  
Kevin – 19  
Enjoy this chapter and that will be not he last chapter in this story but I decided that I will write one another with love problems between Riley, Maya and Lucas and I will published it tomorrow I hope that you will like my another story. Have a nice weekend

This is the last day before they off machines and Riley still wasn't wake up. Everyone are scared because now Riley has only 10 hours to wake up.

In the waiting room are Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Cory's parents, Uncle Josh, Uncle Eric, Maya, Farkle and Lucas. Doctor comes to them and say that they should start last visited. Everyone will have one hour with her. Fist will go her grandparents, then her uncles after them Farkle later Maya, then Cory, Topanga and Augiee and the last one will be Lucas.

Riley Pov

I can see and hear what they all talking to me and I want to scream that I love them too but I can't.  
I can see my body but I can't control them.

So far the hardest was to see Augiee who don't understand why I can't talk with him and see his tears. Maya still apologized for daring Lucas when she doesn't have these feelings with him. I try to get in my body but I only lay and still can't control it.

And after my parents and Augiee left I saw Lucas. He has red eyes and looks like he hadn't slept in three days but he still is so handsome.  
"Riley I know that you fighting to back to us but your time is going to end" He said and I am scared  
"You have only hour to back to me, to all of us. We love you so much. I can't imagine life without you. You are my princess, my soulmate, my best friend at the same time. If I lost you I will be broken to the rest of my live" He was talking but know I must to focus to back to my body I told him how he is important to me.

I was still fighting but then I heard what he said  
"Riley the last 55 minutes I was talking how important you are to me but when I last be there I told you I will find something to connect us forever" I see that he is now on one knee  
"I love you and I always will. Please wake up and answer if you would like to become my wife, have kids and spend the rest of your life with me"  
And in that moment I found way to back to my body.

Third person Pov

Lucas was still on one knee but he isn't watching her, his head is down and he doesn't notice that Riley open her eyes. She look at him with smile and whispered  
"Yes I want to become your wife"  
He looked up and saw her open eyes and smile and he hugged her and doesn't want to stop but then she said  
"Will you finally put this beautiful ring on my finger?  
He put it and call doctors and her finally that she woke up.

Doctors come first and they throw him out of the room to examine whether all of Riley right.  
When everyone saw him out of her room they asked if everything all right with her but when he said that they want to check if everything with Riley is ok they breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you do that Riley woke up?" Josh asked. Lucas smiled and answered  
"For 55 minutes I was talking how important is she to me and how much I love her. After that I proposed to her and after a minute she answered yes"  
"WHAT!? You propose to my little daughter? You are not engaged. You are too young for this" Cory yelled but then Topanga smacked him in the head and said  
"Yes there are! You should thanks Lucas that he found a way to bring her back to us"

Riley Pov

After doctors left all my family and friends come to my room. They all run to my bed but Lucas was the fastest and he kissed me and hugged but then Maya dropped him off me and now she gives me big hug.

When everyone hugged me my mom asked me  
"How are you? Is everything ok?" I answered  
"I have a little headache but it's not a big deal. Then my dad asked  
"How you back to us?" I now I have tears in my eyes  
"I still was there I heard everything what you said to me I was out of my body and I couldn't responded you. But when Lucas proposed to me somehow I back to my body and wake up. He is so important to me, I love him so much that I couldn't left him without the answer" Then Lucas come closer to me gripped my hand and said  
"I love you to and everything what I said before is true. I want you to be with me to the rest of our lives" And then my dad put a hand on Lucas shoulder and said  
"Thank you to bring her back. You are the only one who is worth her. You have my blessing, and from now call me and Topanga dad and mom" Then Lucas hugged him and my mom and said  
"Thank you mom and dad" And now I was crying but that was happy tears. 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Girl Meets World

Author's note

So this is the end of this story. Now I will focus on Girl Meets New Riley and later maybe I will write a sequel to Girl meets new boyfriend. I want to thanks, everyone who read this story. Have a nice day

One year later

Riley Pov

So today is the best day in my life. Today I will marry the love of my life, Lucas Friar. I can't believe it is happening. When I left the hospital he moved up to my parents apartment because he want to protect me and our parents agreed to that because we were engaged. This was the best year of my life because Lucas was always next to me. The hardest time was when I need to see Kevin again in court. He never apology me and he was proud of what he did to me but now he is in jail and he will be there for many years. Josh blamed himself about what happened but I said it wasn't his fault because he didn't hurt his sister and only Kevin is guilty. Now he is dating with Maya who helped him move on.

I was waiting with my dad to walk to my future husband and I see he does him best to not cry. And finally, I see him, my love, the most handsome guy I ever met. I thought he can't look better but now when I see him in his wedding suit I can't find the words to describe how handsome he is. I want to kiss him so much, but I need to wait to the end of the ceremony.

Lucas Pov

Wow, she looks amazing in her's wedding dress. She looks like a princess. The last year was amazing and hard. It's amazing to live with Riley. She is so adorable when she sleep and I can't imagine life without her. But it was hard to her to forget about kidnapped. She sometimes still have nightmares, but I am always next to her to calm her down. But I hope now when Kevin is in jail and we will be finally marriage she will forget about everything and focus about our together happy life.

Third person Pov

"Now you can kiss a bride" and when Lucas heard it he kiss Riley and he won't stop. But when they finally ended kissing they go to the wedding. They have a lot of fun, dance with everybody. When the wedding ended they go to their room. The sleep in one bed for a year but they never do it. Riley wasn't ready and he understand that. But now she is ready and she want to do this with her husband. The night was fantastic, Lucas was very tender. And when they left the room they go shopping because they need to decorate their new apartment which they got from her parents as a wedding gift.

Two months later Riley realized that she is pregnant. Lucas was happy and their parents told that they will help them with the child. Her life is now perfect and she can't ask to have a better life.


End file.
